1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to culinary accessories and more particularly to a device for measuring the internal temperature of a boiled egg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As anyone that has boiled eggs can tell you it is very difficult to make the egg to the consistency and degree of cooking preferred by the consumer. The boiled eggs are either too soft or too hard. Certainly this is the case in restaurants where they rarely cook a boiled egg as you like it. Various timing devices have been tried including clock timers and sand "hour" glass timers. Some of these are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,125,213; 1,184,812; 1,272,318; and 1,810,258, merely to name a few. In these patents the timers are even combined with egg holding structures but the results are generally hit or miss because of the variables of the initial egg temperature, the water temperature and failure to start the timer at the point of boiling. One patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,661 does disclose a device for measuring egg temperatures, but it involves an extremely complex and costly device which also requires the destruction of the test egg. A simple, accurate egg temperature indicator would therefore be most advantageous.